Soaringstar's Destiny
by Kasta Evanson
Summary: Everyone thinks Soaringstar has had an easy life. But in reality, he has pain that others don't, which just makes him stronger than every other cat in SkyClan...
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Alrighty! Allegiances for my story!**

Soaringkit/paw/spirit/star

Tom

SkyClan

Orange, red, and yellow colored tom with neon green eyes

Mate: SPOILER! Eclipsestar (ShadowClan)

Kits: Neverkit, Lonekit, and Gracekit

Kin: Neverkit, Lonekit, Gracekit, Skybreeze, Skystar,

Other: Was made leader as an apprentice. Very loyal- until he meets the leader of ShadowClan…

Skybreeze

She-cat

SkyClan

Tortoiseshell pelt with sky blue eyes

Mate: Skystar

Kits: So far, Soaringkit.

Kin: Soaringkit

Other: Loyal, respected in the Clan, very trustworthy. Overall great warrior.

Skystar

Tom

SkyClan

White pelt with icy blue eyes

Mate: Skybreeze

Kits: So far, Soaringkit.

Kin: Soaringkit

Other: Loyal, Wise, Fair. Great leader, with lots of experience. One of the best leaders SkyClan has ever known.

Marshpaw/fur

She-cat

SkyClan

Brown pelt with green eyes

Mate: none

Kits: none

Kin: none

Other: Respects all cats older than herself and even her denmates.

Featherpaw/wind

She-cat

SkyClan

Gray pelt with darker blue eyes

Mate: none

Kits: none

Kin: none

Other: None

Moondream

She-cat

SkyClan

Tortoiseshell with green eyes

Kin: none, all deceased.

Other: She is the SkyClan medicine cat, and even the most senior warrior or elder and the youngest kit respect her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay for me! My first Warriors story! I'm just trying this, so yeah.[: I'm just going to write a little story on how my leader came to be in my mind! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here!**

Winds ripped the tightly woven branches of the warriors den apart. The remains of the cozy den flew away in a flurry of dust and debris. The apprentices stared around wildly, their paws frozen in horror. Skystar darted across the clearing, herding them into his protected den along with some of the younger warriors. Without saying a word, he darted into the nursery, searching in a panic for his mate.

"Skybreeze!" There was no answer. "Skybreeze!" He called out into the wind, only to hear his voice echo out into the hollow. He gave up calling for her. If he tried to go out into the clearing, one of the apprentices would follow him, no matter what he said, and he couldn't risk two or three lives for one. Besides, Skybreeze was strong enough to take care of herself.

Once the winds died out, and the clouds had passed, he felt Marshpaw and Featherpaw still beside them. There were white rims around their eyes, showing just how terrified they had been. Skystar turned around, and let the now appearing sun's light filter into the crevice and warm the leaders' den.

He pushed his way through the lichen, and the apprentices followed him out. Skystar helped everyone out of the cramped and over-heated dens, and began ordering his warriors to begin repairing the camp. The leader raced out of camp. He was amazed to see so much debris sprawled out and strewn across the forest floor. The white tom began jumping over fallen trees and twigs, calling out for his mate.

A weak and faint voice replied. "Skystar?" His ears pricked up, and his jaws opened, trying to find a trace of his mate. The wind carried her fear-scent around the tom, and he darted across the forest floor. He spotted her tortoiseshell tail and his paws pounded harder on the ground, kicking up mud onto his cloud-colored pelt, dappling it with brown spots. As his mate came into view, he gasped. Skystar scrambled to a halt. "Skybreeze…" he smiled, licking his mate between her ears.

Laying by the beautiful queens' stomach was a tiny, flame-colored kit. His little paws flailed around him as he mewled, wanting his mothers' milk. She pulled him closer with her tail, smiling warmly at her new son. Skybreeze gazed proudly at Skystar, love and compassion burning in the bright blue orbs.

The leader knew he had to get his mate and his new son back to the camp, but Skybreeze wouldn't make it without collapsing to the ground from pure exhaustion.

Skystar signaled to the queen to stay where she was, and as soon as she flicked her tail in acknowledgement, he raced around the forest, and a loud purr erupted from the tom. He ran as fast as he could back to the hollow that was his Clan's camp.

A/N: Yay! Here's my first chapter of Soaringstar's Destiny. :D Reviews are greatly appreciated! And another chapter will be coming soon! Yay! Okay, love to all, and review please! ;D

**~Kass**


End file.
